The 70th Hunger Games
by LilyLunaPotter142
Summary: Annie Cresta is just a normal 18 year old girl, whose best friend is Finnick Odair. When she falls in love with her District partner, how will Finnick react? WIll he want her to be more than just a friend? Ladies and gentlemen, let the 70th Hunger Games begin!
1. Chapter 1

The waves wash up against my feet as I knot the rope in my hands. It calms me. "Annie!" My mum calls from the house. I slip my sandals back on and start climbing the rocks back to our house on the edge of District Four.

"Coming mum!" I shout once I reach the top of the rocks and start running across the grass to my mum, who is waiting with her hands on her hips. When I reach her she embraces me into a hug.

"I told you not to go down to the beach today Annie," She brushes my hair out of my face with her hand. "Not today, the Peacekeepers might have been around, and then what would you have done?" My dad appears at the doorway with bags under his eyes, he obviously had to work overtime again.

"Sorry mum." I don't want to argue with her today. Not on the day of the Reaping.

"Come on, let's get inside and have some breakfast." I follow her into the house. The smell of soup and bread comes from the kitchen and I sit down on one of the old chairs by the old table which has been repaired countless times.

We sit in silence as we eat our breakfast. I drink the soup as soon as it is in my bowl, not caring when it blisters my throat.

"Calm down Annie, Finnick won't be here for a while yet." Finnick Odair is my best friend who won the 65th Hunger Games five years ago. We were friends before that though, and that's how we've stayed best friends because, after the Games, Finnick doesn't know if people want to be his friend or want his money. I love him, but not in that way. We have always been best friends, ever since we can remember.

"But, I want to be ready when he does come. He has to get there early because he's got to mentor this year, he got away with it last year because of his cousin's birthday." I have finished my breakfast so I wash my dishes and then head towards the door. "We will carry this conversation on later."

I run upstairs to get changed and pull out of my wardrobe one of my mum's old dresses; it is a long turquoise dress with long sleeves to match. Once I have tried it on I realise that it fits perfectly, I throw my hair up in a high ponytail and leave it like that.

Then I run back downstairs to find some shoes; I find some strappy sandals with gold shells on. I then walk back into the kitchen where my mum and dad have just finished breakfast. "There she is." My dad walks over and embraces me into a hug that I return. At his words my mum turns around and gasps.

"Annie, sweetie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks mum." I murmur. I'm no good at clothes-related conversations.

Luckily, before my mum can say anything else there is a knock on the door. I hug my mum and dad and they wish me good luck before I run to the door where my best friend is waiting for me.

"Finnick!" I run into his arms almost knocking him over.

"Annie! Why are we shouting and hugging?" He pulls himself out of my grasp and ruffles his bronze hair.

"I don't know I must be happy to see you." I don't want to tell him that it's because the Reapings are today and I may die soon. "I don't know why, I mean, who could possibly want to see you?" We both laugh.

"Annie," his voice suddenly turns serious and I look up into his sea-green eyes, "I want you to take this. Consider it a Reaping gift." His voice turns harsh at the word. I watch as he delves in his pocket and takes out a beautiful necklace with a multi-coloured anchor made from shells. I take it from him and hold it up to my face; it smells of the sea, in fact, it doesn't just smell of the sea, it smells like my little cave by the beach.

"It's beautiful Finnick. Where did you get it?" I don't want anyone except him and my family knowing about the cave.

"I made it myself with shells from the beach." He takes it from me and walks behind me, "Hold your hair up." I obediently do as he says. "There." He fastens the clasp behind my neck; his gentle fingers barely touch my skin.

We walk to the kitchen to see my parents; they were good friends with Finnick's parents until President Snow got involved. When Finnick turned sixteen President Snow threatened his parents if he didn't do a certain job with the people of the Capitol. Finnick ignored the President which resulted in his parents' deaths. From then on Finnick has been finding out secrets about the President.

"Hello Finnick," My mum greets him and she offers him a seat "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"That's okay Mrs Cresta, I already had breakfast. Annie and I were just about to go for a walk and I said I wanted to say hello to you first." Why he feels the need to make up excuses I'll never know.

"Well, we better get going then. Bye mum, bye dad." I take him by the wrist and drag him out of the house.

"Bye Annie!" They shout and I shut the door behind me.

"Race you!" I shout childishly and attempt to run towards the rocks that lead down to the beach, but Finnick grabs my hand before I get the chance. "What?"

"There are Peacekeepers all over the beach today in case anyone tries to make a swim for it. Come this way, I just got some money; we'll go buy some bread." Because he won the Games five years ago he gets a certain amount of money each month, in one month he has enough money to last a family for a year. Many people think that all of the people in District 4 are, what's known as 'Careers' but not all of us are like that, most people are, I'll say that, but we only go in the Career pack because we can, it's a way to survive, the Careers don't tend to die until near the end of the Games. If I were reaped I'd go in the Career pack because I can.

When I look up I realise that we're in the Merchant Town, outside the bakery. We walk in together and the smell of fresh bread seems to perk us both back up. We walk up to the baker, Mr Haller and ask him for a fresh loaf of bread. He gives it to us and says, "Good luck Annie." I notice Finnick's hand clenches into a fist.

"Thank you Mr Haller." And then I drag Finnick out of the bakery to get some fresh air. "Finnick, you need to calm down." I brush his bronze hair out of his eyes, "The Reaping is today and no one can change what's going to happen. Anyway, this is my last year, if I get through today I'm free and you can stop worrying about me."

"But Annie don't you see? No one is ever free, what if one, or both, of us have children then we'll go through all of this again. We will never be free from the Capitol."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"_We will never be free from the Capitol."_

Finnick's words start to sink in, whatever we do the Capitol will always have power over us, we can never run and we can never hide. Even if I make it through this Reaping, twenty-three children will always die, every year. Finnick will always be under the control of President Snow, I can never change that.

Our thoughts are interrupted by the Town Hall clock chiming, indicating that we have half an hour before the Reaping begins. I catch Finnick's eye and see sadness, he has to go back to the Capitol after this, and I may be coming with him. No I won't, I tell myself. But I know that my name is in the bowl seven times. I didn't take any tessera out this year as we didn't need it and there was no way it would last past a month. We have always had just enough food to get by, I have never known what it's like to be starving, and no one in the District has, the Capitol like their seafood and entertainment too much.

Finnick takes my hand and we walk towards the Town Square, stopping at my house to meet up with my parents. When we arrive I hug my parents and convince them that I'll be fine, if only I could convince myself. Finnick keeps hold of my hand and stays with me until he is called to get up on stage and I walk over to the area sectioned off for eighteen year olds and I stand by the red-headed girl who used to be my best friend until Finnick's Games, most people think that this would make us mortal enemies, but it doesn't, we're still friends. We help each other and sit together in school. It's just that we're no longer inseparable like we used to be. I tap her on the shoulder and she spins around to face me. "Oh, hi Annie!" She pulls me into a hug before I can object.

"Hi Alice." I slowly ease her arms off me. "So, who's wants to get picked this year?" It's like that in our District, people want to get picked and go in the Games, but they would never think of volunteering. In District 1 or 2 the people there volunteer for the Games, if their name gets picked it is a bad thing because someone will almost always volunteer. In the rest of the Districts, being chosen is always a bad thing.

"Well," Alice goes off on a long story, I zone her out, only listening if she said someone was planning to volunteer, but, just like every year, no one is.

We are interrupted by the District escort appearing on stage, Martial Yule. He has pale blue skin with white tattoos all over his arms, he is supposed to look like the sea; I don't know what purple hair has to do with anything though.

"Welcome, everyone to the District 4 Reaping!" He talks in his high-pitched Capitol accent and smiles to the cameras, not us. "Now, the mayor will tell us all a story about the history of Panem!" He hands the microphone over to our mayor who takes it with a smile on his face and starts to tell us about Panem and the Treaty of Treason, out of which we got the Hunger Games. It's the same story every year. Once he's finished he hands the microphone back to Martial who takes it with enthusiasm.

"Now, this District has won the Games a lot of times! So, instead of introducing all of this District's Victors, I'll just introduce this year's mentors, Mr Finnick Odair!" Finnick smiles at the cameras. "Coral Haricart! Merla Robinson! And, last but certainly not least, Moralt White!" No one cheers, but Martial carries on regardless. "First let us choose our male tribute!" He walks over to the bowl slowly; I can see the frustration on the people around me's faces. _Just walk over there already!_ I can see the words forming on people's lips.

I hardly know any of the boys whose names are in that bowl, I know a few who are Alice's ex-boyfriends. Martial's hands plunge into the bowl and move around, he takes his hand out pretty quickly. He steps in front of the microphone and reads out the boy's name.

"Ermin Zale!"

"Yes!" A tall and muscular sixteen year-old steps toward the stage with a smile on his face.

"Are there any volunteers to take his place?" Martial shouts, and Ermin turns around, his piercing blue eyes searching the crowd for anyone who will volunteer and take his place. His stare is deadly, if anyone were to volunteer it could possibly be the last thing they do. It has happened before, in District Two I think, someone volunteered and got killed on the spot by the kid he was volunteering for. Most people think District Four is like that, it's not, usually.

Once Ermin reaches the stage Martial welcomes him and then steps to the girl's bowl. If my name isn't called, I will never have to be in this position again. If it is then I probably won't get back to the District. I cross my fingers as Martial's hand roots around the bowl for what feels like an age. Until, he finally takes a slip and walks over to the microphone. He unfolds the slip effortlessly and he shouts the name of the girl tribute.

"_Annie Cresta!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Shout outs to CloveDiedForYourSins and Dawn Elliot, thank you to the people who have read this too.**

"_Annie Cresta!"_

I am pushed out into the aisle and I find my feet move almost independently.

I notice that Finnick is on his feet, disbelief on his face. "No! Annie!" He screams. I want to tell him to stop but I can't, if I concentrate on anything but walking I'll break down and cry. Instead, I hold the sea-shell necklace up to my face and breathe in the salty scent of my cave.

I reach the stage and Martial asks for volunteers, of course, there are none. I walk, shakily, up the steps to the stage and Martial takes my hand. I smile at him instead of talking, I don't think I can. I look at Finnick and smile encouragingly, this seems to calm him and Moralt grabs his hand, pulling him back onto his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the District 4 tributes of the 70th Hunger Games!" He shouts and his voice is so loud that I have to stop myself from cringing away. "Now shake hands." We do as he asks and Ermin smiles at me. I don't have a clue whether it's supposed to be an encouraging, I'm-going-to-be-nice-to-you-smile, or a threatening, I'm-going-to-kill-you smile. I smile back anyway.

Once we've finished smiling at the cameras we walk towards the Justice Building where we will say goodbye to our loved ones. I wonder if Finnick will be there, I'll see him on the train anyway. But it would be nice to see him before we are both in the Capitol's grasp.

When we reach the Justice Building we are thrown roughly into separate rooms. The one I'm in is the most luxurious room I've ever been in; it is all shades of blue, green and turquoise, ordained with shell patterns. I sit down on the window seat and hold tears back. I'm from District 4; I cannot show any weakness this early. That's one of the bad things about being from a Career District. The other tributes hate us.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door flies open and my parents appear, their faces stained with tear marks that have been wiped away and badly concealed.

"Annie!" They both shout and run towards me, both embracing me into a hug that is over quite quickly.

"Mum, dad." I look at both of them, they look so fragile.

"Annie, you have to get back home, for us."

"I'll try, I promise, I'll do everything I can." I neglect to mention that 23 other children have probably promised the exact same thing to their parents.

"You can win Annie; you're the best long-distance swimmer in the whole of this District. And you're good with a spear."

"But I can't take another child's life!"

"You have to Annie, you have to. For us, for Finnick, for you."

"But," I object but my dad puts his finger to my lips.

"You can Annie, you can win. Please?"

"Fine, I'll try my best, I promise."

"Thank you. Now, don't worry about us, we'll be fine, so long as you get back home."

The Peacekeepers storm in, the door hitting the wall with a _thud_ that makes me jump. I shout to my parents that I love them and they do the same, right up to the point when the door slams behind them, leaving me alone again, I'm not expecting any more visitors. I'll see Finnick on the train and he's my only proper friend who would comfort me. I am very surprised when the door opens quietly and Alice appears, she sits down next to me and takes my hand, I look up at her, her blue eyes are staring right at me, her red hair is loose, flowing down her back.

"Lily," She whispered "I'm sorry." What?

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you, when Finnick was in the Games. I should've realised that he was your best friend, I should have supported you instead of leaving you."

"It's okay. That was five years ago, it's old history now."

"But that just means I should have apologized then, not now."

"No, it's okay. It was my fault; I was too obsessed with checking that Finnick was okay."

"No, I was wrong; I'll probably be watching your Games constantly. You have to get home Annie, please?"

"I'll try Alice. I will."

"You better Annie." She let out a shaky laugh and pulled me into a rough hug and we stay like that until the Peacekeepers come and drag her out, before the door can close she turns around and catches my eye.

"I'll see you when you get back!" She shouts and all I can do is stay there, stay there until the door closes and I am left here by myself.

I bury my head in my hands and hold the tears back, it won't achieve anything if I cry, and it'll just make the situation a whole lot worse. I fall sideways onto the velvet and lay there until the door opens again. I stand up and walk out of the door without acknowledging the people in white suits or the guns hanging by their hips. I keep on walking, past the cameras, past the journalists, past Martial; until I find the one person I want to see.

"Finnick," I put my head against his chest as the tears begin to flow, "I'm so sorry."

"Annie, Annie," He says soothingly and brushes my hair back behind my ears, "It's not your fault. And why should you be sorry for me? What about yourself?"

"I don't care Finnick, about myself. I just want to go back to my cave, with the rope. I want to knot it and unknot it. I want to go back home." He leads me down a corridor and into a bedroom, it's probably mine.

"You will go back home Annie, I promise, you will." I lay my head in his lap and he runs his fingers through my hair soothingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Shout outs to CloveDiedForYourSins, November Hailey, Neon Hedgehog and ilovevampires479. Enjoy!**

After I've recovered we walk down to the living room where the others are all waiting. I wonder what our excuse is for being so late.

"Sorry we were late; I was just giving Annie a tour of the train." He sits down next to Moralt and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

"Not much, they're only just finishing the District 12 Reapings. We'll be able to watch them all soon."

"Okay," Finnick turned around and motioned to a chair next to him, I immediately sit down; glad to get the weight of my feet. "Annie and Ermin, I'm Finnick, this is Moralt," He indicates the man sitting next to him; he is tall, muscular and has shoulder-length, black, greasy hair. I nod politely at him. "This is Coral," He indicates the woman sitting across from him; she has blonde, waist-length hair, highlighting her blue eyes and tanned skin. She looks like a typical Career. "And last, but probably least, nah, only joking, that's Merla Robinson." I smile at her; she has dark-green eyes, short brown hair and quite pale skin.

"Right, now we've sorted that out, who wants to take who?" Moralt looks at the rest of the mentors.

"I'll take Annie with one of the girls." Finnick looks towards me and winks.

"I'll take Ermin." Coral speaks up.

"Okay then, glad that that's sorted. Now let's watch the Reaping." He takes the remote and presses the red button in the top left corner. The television flickers into life and displays the District 1 Reaping. Both tributes are volunteers, Goliath and Belle. They were twins. They both live up to their names; Goliath is huge, at least seven foot tall. Belle looks just like the girl from the fairy tales, with a yellow dress to match.

"Twins, but they both volunteered!" I exclaim. "They might have to kill their own twin."

"So?" Moralt turns around to me, "It's like that in District 1 and 2; one of them may come home with money and fame. Make their parents proud. They might want to save each other. Anyway, you'll be in the Career pack with them." I don't object; it's my best chance of survival. The tributes from District 2 are called Emily and Jason, Emily is quite small for a Career and has dark brown hair which is extremely long, Jason is about six foot and has blonde hair and blue eyes, he'll have a lot of fans in the Capitol. After they have passed we watch the rest but no one sticks in our minds. Once it has finished someone switches the television off.

"This will be quite an easy Games for you both; there is no one, other than the Careers, who pose a real threat. Goliath will be hard to defeat, my suggestion is get him through the element of surprise but we'll talk about tactics closer to the Games." Moralt tells us seriously.

"But first, tomorrow we'll be in the Capitol, your Prep Teams will be trying to make you look 'presentable'. They will shave you and pluck your eyebrows, that sort of thing. But, you'll be better than most tributes because you probably already shave." Finnick is right; most of us do shave, to help us to swim better. The more streamlined we are the better we can swim; hair on our bodies just slows us down. "Your chariot outfit will then be designed, you have some of the best stylists; we made sure of that." The true meaning of his words sinks in and I have to hold tears in, if I win will I have to do what he does? "The chariot ride is tomorrow night; my advice is smile and wave, blow kisses, not you Ermin." Finnick laughs and Ermin smiles, "Just act like you own your costume, act like you are what your costume portrays you to be." I nod, taking in his every word. I need to get sponsors. They could be the difference between life and death in the Arena.

I sit back in my seat and a yawn escapes my lips. "Good point, we've all had a tiring day today, let's turn in for the night." Finnick stands up and stretches everyone else seems to follow his lead and heads out of the room until we're the only ones left. "Annie," I look into his big sea-green eyes. "You will win this, I promise you." I look down; I don't want to talk about this.

"I'm too tired to have this conversation Finnick. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Annie, I know how you feel." I want to say that he doesn't, he does not know how I feel. He didn't have his best friend there with him, he didn't have his best friend pushing him constantly, feeling it was all their fault.

"Finnick, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong, this was not your fault in anyway. It was all the Capitol, not us." I take his hand and walk towards the bedrooms; I open my door, hug him and walk in. I pull some pyjamas out of the drawer and put them on. I crawl under the covers and let the tears flow.

* * *

"Annie! We're almost there!" Merla shouts and I yawn.

"Do I have to get up?" I moan like the teenager I supposedly am.

"Yes! Meet you in the dining cart in ten minutes!" I stretch and climb out of bed, I jump into the shower for a few minutes then change into a short blue dress and some flip flops. I grab my dress and sandals; I don't want to leave them here. I still have my necklace on.

After ten minutes I head down to the dining cart and the smell is beautiful. There are all the foods I could dream of. Finnick and Mags, who is my great aunt, used to tell me about it; but I never thought it would be as good as this! There is a table laden with food, bacon, eggs, fish and more. It sounds stupid but we don't actually eat much fish in District 4, it's more for the Capitol.

"Can you take these for me Finnick? I don't want to lose them, they're my mum's." He gives me a grim smile and nods; he takes the clothes and walks out of the room for a few minutes.

"If you go over to the window now, you'll get your first glimpse of the Capitol." Merla tells me. I walk over to the window, grabbing some bread off the table as I go. We are still in the tunnel, but, we come out of it and bright light is all I can see.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Shout outs to CloveDiedForYourSins and Dawn Elliot. If you followed, favourite or read this story, thank you as well but the shouts outs are for people who reviewed the last chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

The colours are dazzling, shades of every colour, blues, pinks, purples, and the whole rainbow. The cameras do not capture the glamour, the magnificence of this city. The shiny cars driving down the streets, the oddly dressed people with strange hair and painted faces that have only missed a meal when they want to.

Some people see our train and wave to us. They obviously recognize us as some new tributes. I look to Finnick for help; I don't know how to deal with this. He motions waving and smiling. I wave at the Capitol people and they wave back. _This is how to get sponsors_ I think to myself. Ermin sees what I'm doing and turns away, that must be his act, pretending he's above us all.

I carry on waving until I realise how hungry I am and wander back to the table where I pick up some hot chocolate, a delicacy in District 4, I have only had it at a feast when a new victor is crowned from our District; the sweetness puts me on edge though, so I feel more nervous than before. I still carry on to drink the thick, sickly sweet liquid; it reminds me of when Finnick came home, we sat together and drank mugs of the stuff, so glad to be back together. I hope that we'll do that again, if I win.

I am brought back to the present by the sound of Finnick's voice, "Annie, you've got to eat more than a bread roll, have some meat; the best thing you can do is get some meat in you." I grimace at him and take some bacon off his plate.

"What? I need to save energy." It's his turn to grimace as I take a bite out of the meat. Once I've finished I turn to him, "Do you want it back now?" I taunt him.

"What would you do if I were to say yes?"

"I, I, don't really know. Be a bit worried for your mental health maybe?"

"Don't worry Annie, you're not alone. We're all worried for Finnick's mental health." Moralt laughs as Finnick kicks his chair out from under him. "Oi!" He shouts as he hits the floor.

"Stop it, all of you. We're here." Merla looks at us and Finnick hangs his head in mock sadness, this earns him a kick under the table from me.

"Ow." He pushes me lightly and I stand up. I look around and see we're getting strange looks, I'm not surprised. We're best friends; we fight like brother and sister.

"Can we go yet?" Ermin looks back at us all from the door.

"Come on then." Merla takes my hand and I follow her obediently to the doors. She opens them and we take our first steps into the Capitol.

* * *

I flinch away from the woman trying to pull at my eyebrows with thread. "It's okay, this is the last one." It better be, I grit my teeth and dig my perfect, manicured nails into the arm of the chair. It doesn't hurt as much as the rest; probably because my skin is already raw. Once she's done she puts some gel on it which make the pain stop, why couldn't she do that before she ruthlessly attacked my forehead?

"There, now we're done, we need to get your stylist Dalia. Will you be okay here for a few minutes?" I'm sure I won't die in the next five minutes so I nod. My prep team are so cute, trying to make everything right and perfect. Trying to see to all of my needs, all of my stylists needs. Finnick said they annoyed the hell out of him. They don't know how much they annoy us; they think they're doing the best for us.

There is a woman standing there, she has shoulder-length scarlet hair and bright blue eyes. She is extremely tall but I realise that she is wearing heels that are ridiculously high. She takes them off when she comes in though. "Sorry," she looks down at her bare feet. "I just cannot wear those any longer."

"It's okay." I stand up to shake her outstretched hand. "I'm Annie."

"I know; I'm Dalia. I'll be your stylist. I need your clothes size. Can I see the clothes you came here in?"

"They're over there." I point to a chair with the blue dress draped over it. Dalia takes a fabric ruler out of a concealed pocket in her dress.

"I find it easier to measure clothes rather than people. Will you put the dress on so I can see it I need to adjust the measurements?"

I do as she says and the dress does fit almost perfectly, I wonder how when they can't have had much time beforehand to find clothes in my size.

"That fits pretty much perfectly; I'll do some size adjustments and it'll be ready as soon as soon as possible. Let me just write it down." She walks over to an overflowing desk against the corner of the wall. "You can sit down." I flop down into a chair next to the desk. I crane my neck to see the design but she moves it out of my view. "No, you can see it later." She tells me.

**A/N – The eyebrow thing, I actually had that done, it's pretty painful. Reviews are appreciated, even if they're just a smiley face or even if you didn't like it, tell me why and I'll work on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I look into the mirror and smile involuntarily. My makeup is done with blue, my eyes highlighted with blue eye shadow, my cheeks a rosy pink. I am wearing a bikini top like a mermaid would wear and my skirt is long and has a split up the side. I look like a mermaid, although without the tail. I don't need it, the skirt wraps around my calves and I look like a goddess that has emerged from the water. My hair is loose and its usual bushy self, but, for once, that makes me look even better. Dalia walks carefully towards me with a gold hair band in her hands; I smile at her as she places it on my head and pushes my hair back.

"There." She says as she tilts her head to check every detail. She slowly sets about adjusting the outfits, my shimmering blue clothes, my golden hair band, and finally, she throws glitter into my hair that almost gives out a turquoise glow. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." I turn to face her and she smiles.

"I can't take the credit. You were beautiful to start with." Now I smile at her and we walk out of the room. I trust her sense of direction and follow her.

* * *

I climb into the chariot and give the sandals to Dalia. We thought it would be best if I have bare feet against the ocean-coloured chariot, the horses pulling our chariot are black and white; the white one is on my side and the black on Ermin's. I wonder where he is, Dalia is talking to the other stylists and there is no one else I know here. I decide to go and socialise with the District Two tributes. Emily and Jason, Jason is talking to the District One tributes.

"Hi, I'm Annie, I'm from District Four."

"Hi, my name is Emily and that's Jason. We're from District Two. I take it you're joining the 'pack'?" She emphasises the word with disgust.

"Yeah, I take it you're reluctant, but still doing the same?"

"Yeah, I just hate the idea of killing innocent children, what have they ever done to us or the Capitol to deserve this?"

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing." The boy appears.

"Hi Jason, this is Annie. She's from District Four."

"I know. I was just talking to her District partner, Ermin. We got told to go back to our chariots." I take that as a cue to leave.

"Okay, I better head back. Bye Emily."

"Bye Annie. See you later."

I head back to the chariot where Ermin is waiting for me; he smiles at me and holds his hand out to help me up onto the chariot. He is wearing a very fine net-like outfit that covers him from his waist down to his feet, he has a midnight-blue cape on over this which is held on by a trident brooch.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Welcome." He mutters, obviously embarrassed. I hold back a laugh; so many boys are socially awkward around older girls.

I reach over to hug Dalia, who has her heels back on. "Thank you." I whisper and she smiles.

"Remember, wave and blow kisses." I see Ermin roll his eyes at her instruction.

"I will." I whisper and she heads over to where Finnick is standing, I wave to him and he does the same. The doors open in front of Belle and Goliath's chariot and the horses start to move. Starting from District 1, we all come through the doors and hear the Capitol's screaming, see the crowds waving; I am overwhelmed for a second before I remember Dalia's instructions.

I wave to the crowds and they scream back, I start to blow kisses and they reach out to catch them. It almost knocks me sick. They are screaming to us all, not because they like us, not because they like our outfits, but because they can't wait to see us die.

I look sideways and see that Ermin's eyes are staring straight ahead; I follow his gaze and see the podium where President Snow is standing. He's had work done this year, his lips are unnaturally puffy and he has obviously had his face stretched to eliminate any signs of wrinkles. He is smiling with his arms spread wide to welcome us to the Capitol where 23 of us will surely die.

All of a sudden, the horses stop moving and I lurch forward in the chariot, Ermin reaches out to catch me before I make a fool of myself. "Thanks," I mutter and push my hair back behind the hairband where it has escaped from.

"It's okay." He mutters back, before his gaze travels away from me back to the President.

I stand straight as the President starts his speech. He welcomes us to the Capitol and says he can't wait to see us in the Games. So, he is basically saying he can't wait to see us die at each other's hands. I zone out for the rest of the speech, and, when we start moving again, I wave again and smile to the crowd. Someone starts throwing flowers at us all and I catch one, I smile in the direction it came from and notice with amusement, that other people are now trying to do the same.

Once the door closes I run to Finnick in my bare feet, he notices this and picks me up like a child. Dalia hands my sandals over and I throw them to the ground in front of us. I tap Finnick on the shoulder and he obediently drops me into them.

"You were amazing," he whispers and pushes my hair out of my sea-green eyes. I smile shyly and follow him to the building where I will stay for what could be the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Shout outs to Sungirl12 and ilovevampires479**

I sit down on the bed next to Finnick and look into his sea-green eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I ask as, for once in our lives, I can't read him like a book.

"How I'm going to make sure you can kill and get home to me." I take his hand and put my head on his shoulder like I used to when we were younger.

"I can kill Finnick, you've see me fish. I just can't kill children." He shrugs out of my grasp, stands up and starts to pace in front of me.

"And I'm heartless because I did?" The full power of his gaze turns to face me and I see that he is hurt.

"No," I stand up to comfort him. "I didn't mean that, Finnick."

"But it's true, Annie. I think about it constantly. Those children's deaths haunt my nightmares; there's blood on my hands and I can't get it off." He looks away with watery eyes. I stand up without thinking about it and throw my arms around him.

"No Finnick." I feel sick as I run my hand up his, now pale, skin. "You had to kill to survive. It was kill or be killed."

"And I killed. I murdered innocent children."

"But those _innocent_ children would have killed you without a second glance."

"But that doesn't give me the right to take their lives away from them. They had families, friends, a future and I took it from them." He's back on the bed, flopping backwards and stressfully running his hand through his bronze-hair. I pull him back up into a sitting position and take his hand.

"Only one person could get back home. I don't see why not you."

"Then why can't you kill?"

"I can!"

"Why did you say you can't then?" I lie back, in frustration, knowing that he is right. He walks out of my room after we both said goodnight, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I'm in the Games, I turn a corner and Finnick is there watching me. I run away from him but he follows. I can't shake him. He watches me, I don't kill anyone. I am sitting in a clearing, waiting, I don't know what for. I hear a noise behind me and spin around, only to fall forwards onto the soft ground.

My eyes shoot open; I am drenched in a mixture of tears and sweat. My sheets are wrapped around me and I am lying on the floor. The door shoots open and Finnick rushes in.

"Annie?" I pull myself back onto the bed tiredly.

"It's okay." I whisper trying to calm him down. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He picks up my sheets and lays them on me.

"Yeah, you go back to bed. What time is it?"

"We have to be down at breakfast in an hour."

"Oh, I'll meet you there." I climb off my bed and walk into the bathroom, watching him out of my room before closing the door and climbing into the shower.

I pile breakfast onto my plate before taking the last empty seat between Finnick and Ermin.

Merla turns to us, "Now, in training, I need you both to pay attention to the survival skills. Not just the weapons."

"Yes," Finnick nods, "We have been ignored by all tributes. Even I didn't pay attention; I regretted it later in the Games because I couldn't survive without my sponsors or the Career supplies."

"You need to have a choice. If you don't learn survival skills you are stuck with the Careers until you all start to kill each other off." I nod, agreeing with him. Ermin looks interested, which surprises me.

"Okay. Anything else?" I say in-between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

"Yes, make sure you still do weapons training. You need a wide variety of skills."

We follow Merla to the training centre and we are the second district to arrive, the other tributes are from District 3. We walk over to where they are standing awkwardly.

"Hi," I smile to them but they just look scared, they are only young, about thirteen or fourteen. "I'm Annie and this is Ermin." He is looking at the weapons; this earns him a half-hearted hit on the shoulder. He grunts at me.

"Hi." He looks to the children who are about half his size. They are about three quarters of my size and could only be about four feet tall, compared to my easy five.

"I'm Janey and this is Erle." The little girl perks up, her electric blue eyes shining. How could anyone kill her? Her blonde hair is frizzy and out of control, Erle has black, cold eyes and platinum blonde hair which flows down to his shoulders.

Erle waved vaguely in our direction, in another place entirely. I feel sorry for him as he is small for a District 3, they're usually well-fed, being in-between two Career districts.

We are interrupted by the appearance of the instructor, who greets us happily. Slowly, more and more tributes start to pour in, Emily and Jason stand by us and we talk about arrangements until Belle and Goliath appear, they are the last ones here so the instructor starts to give an introduction to each station. There is only one main rule we need to know, we cannot engage in competition with another tribute, that's what the Avoxes that line the walls are for.

She lets us go and we immediately disband; me and Ermin attempt to explain what our mentors told us but only Emily listens, she heads over to the camouflage station with us. Jason, seeing the sense in our words, follows. Belle flicks her hair dramatically over her shoulder and turns away. When she can't see us we each take turns doing our best impressions of her. Surprisingly, Jason can get her pout perfectly. We hold back laughter and start to paint each other to look like rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Shout out goes to Dawn Elliot. Only one review last chapter. Reviews make me write more!**

By lunch-time we have covered the camouflage station, the rope-tying station and the spear throwing station. Ermin and I excelled in rope-tying and spear throwing as, being from the fishing district, we do those constantly to catch fish. Jason surprised us by being exceptionally well at camouflage and Emily did okay at everything. We meet up with Belle and Goliath at lunch, who tell us all about how you can mutilate other tributes using a piece of flint. According to them that counts as a 'survival station'.

"What did you do?" Belle turns to me with daggers in her eyes; I wonder what I've done now.

"We did camouflage, rope-tying and spear throwing."

"Cool, I'm not very good with a spear, are you?"

"I'm okay; in District 4 we use them all the time."

"Ah, and the rope-tying?"

"Yeah."

"Look," She whispers, her blue eyes cold, "I like you. But Goliath doesn't, he said you hang around with Finnick Odair."

"I do, he's been my best friend since forever." I answer truthfully.

"Really? Isn't it awkward since the Games?"

"No, he hasn't changed. He just has his moments."

"Oh, Goliath thought he was training you."

"He is my mentor but no, I've never been trained." It's true. Some people think District 4 train, we just don't. We use spears and tridents every day because otherwise we starve. Almost all people from Districts 1 and 2 train though.

"Okay, do you know how to use a trident?" That was Finnick's weapon in the Games, he was sent a trident by his sponsors; it must have cost so much money though. After he got the trident the Games were pretty much over, he caught tributes in hand-woven nets before using the trident to spear them. It was hard to watch but I did, I watched him kill his way back home.

I look around as I answer the question, "A bit, not very well, I could take someone down from about 3 metres away but any further than that I need a spear." The rest of the tributes are sitting either by themselves or in pairs. I notice Janey and Erle are whispering to each other hurriedly. I selfishly hope someone else will get to them first as I couldn't face their deaths.

"Can you kill?" She asks and my head snaps up, _can I kill?_ I think to myself.

"I don't know." I whisper quietly, "I'll not know until I try."

"Okay, I like you Annie. I've got your back." She holds out her hand, am I ready to make a pact? _Yes_ I think to myself as I take her hand.

"I've got yours." As we shake hands, neither of us mention that a pact like this can only be temporary.

Emily suddenly appears next to us with a tray of food. I don't recognize most of it but take a piece of peachy-coloured meat. It tastes nice. "What's that?" I ask and Emily and Belle look to me incredulously.

"It's chicken Annie." Emily laughs as I remember what chicken is, I used to look at it in the market, we never had enough money to buy it though. Occasionally, my dad would bring scraps of it home but it was never as nice as this. My mum used to put it in the soup.

"You seriously didn't know what chicken is?" Belle smiles.

"I did, I just forgot. We were never rich enough to have any. You had to be from the merchant town."

"Sorry, I just can't imagine you not having chicken."

"I have." I help myself to a bread roll from the basket in front of me, it's from District 4. It tastes nothing like our bread though. It's nicer. This bread is fluffy and light, with only a mild seaweed taste; back home it would taste lumpy and the seaweed taste was overwhelming. But, even though it wasn't as nice, I'd take the bread back home, even when my mum burnt it, over this. This tastes too salty, too fluffy. "Yuck, this bread tastes nothing like the bread back home." Emily takes it from me and rips a piece off.

"That's nice. It would go with seafood better though."

"That's the point of it." Ermin intervenes. I wonder if he heard my pact with Belle, does he think I'm betraying him? No, I stop myself, I don't owe him anything.

"Yeah," I intervene while Ermin is staring daggers at Belle, is that because of me? "Because we're the fishing district our diet is mainly fish, so our bread goes with it."

"Ah, that makes sense." Emily nods. "You want some Belle?"

"Yeah, sure." She takes some as we head back to training, I show Belle some basic snares on the rope-tying again. She listens intently and follows my fingers with precision. When Emily appears from spear training, she couldn't get the hang of it last time, we greet her and she watches in awe as Belle takes a snare that the instructor showed us and makes it able to catch both tributes and animals.

Next, we head over to sword-fighting where Emily excels and I can barely lift it; never mind slice the dummy up.

"Annie," she tuts and I grimace. "Come here," She takes my hand and places hers around it, adjusting my grip on the handle. When my hand is wrapped around the sword comfortably, she takes a step back. "Now try." I swing the blade through the air in front of the dummy before I have to bring my other hand up to support the weight,

"I guess I'm just too weak." I grimace and Emily gives me a scornful look before laughing at me.

"Let's move on." Belle says, smirking at my incompetence with a sword.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Shout outs to ilovevampires479 and Dawn Elliot, (they're both really good, go read their stuff)! Enjoy!**

We move onto archery next, none of us do very well. I do okay, getting the second ring on most tries. We stay until all of us can hit the dummy; Emily and Belle pretend it's a real tribute while I watch on with disgust. I'm not looking forward to the Games, if anything, I would quite like to turn around and walk back home. But, I can't. I just have to get on with it. I have to win the Games, I have to get back home, but deep down I know I could never kill another child. I've told my mum that I'm an adult countless times, the Games has taught me that I'm not, what I would give right now to be back at home. To be the innocent child that the Capitol had never touched, deep down I know that, even if I do survive, I will never be the same.

I am brought back to the present by Emily telling us that we're moving onto the plant section. It's nice that I get a chance to decide, I think dryly as I follow them. They are gossiping about boys, I tune them out. I couldn't have boy talks back home, what makes them think that I want to now. I don't want to talk about boys that will probably die. My head shoots up as I hear Finnick's name thrown into the conversation.

"What do you think of Finnick Odair?" Belle smiles dreamily, and I make more effort to drown them out, not wanting to hear what they say about my best friend.

I spend a lot of time at this station, trying to learn as much as possible about plants. Back in District 4, we didn't have much in the way of greenery. None of us do very well, so we try and try again until we get it right. As I get to know Belle and Emily better, I don't understand why they listened to me when I talked about the survival stations. They are quite obviously, born and bred, Careers. They are about twice the size of me. I am quite small for a Career, being from one of the poorer parts of District 4. There are much worse off people than us, who sit on the street corners, wrapped in old blankets. I always try and give them some food, if I have any; other people will walk past without a glance in their direction.

I look over to where the boys are at the snares section, learning how to trap humans and then hang them by their ankles. We decide to move onto that station too.

As soon as I get there I take a piece of rope, knotting it and unknotting it, just like I did on the beach two days ago. It feels like forever since I could hear the sea, smell the salty air and feel the soft sand beneath my feet. I wish I was back there, not in the Capitol, where 23 children's deaths hang over me, the possibility that one of them could be me.

The next few days go much too fast for my liking; and all too soon I find myself saying good luck to Goliath as he heads through to where the Head Gamemakers are waiting for him. He is followed by Belle, then Jason, then Emily, then Erle, then Janey, then Ermin and, finally:

"Annie Cresta!"

I push myself up from the table, wanting to look confident. I make it out of the door before the shaking starts. I look up to see the Gamemakers looking at me intently; watching to see if I break down.

Somehow, I make it over to the spear station without collapsing; I reach out to take a spear. I spin it around in my grip until I feel comfortable enough to throw.

I turn to face the target, standing about 20 feet away, and bring my elbow back. I bring it forward and let go, watching as the spear hits the target in the centre. I don't stop the smug smirk that creeps up onto my face. I pick up another spear and successfully skewer the dummy through the heart.

I turn back to the Gamemakers, who are watching me intently, muttering amongst themselves.

"Thank you Annie. That will be all." The Head Gamemaker, I don't know his name, says to me. I bow my head before walking out of the room steadily.

I make it out of the room and shut the door behind me before falling against it and sinking down to the floor.

"Annie?" I look up and see Ermin standing above me. "Are you okay?" He holds his hand out and I take it gratefully as he pulls me back onto my feet.

"Yeah, the stress, it just gets to me." He puts his arm around my shoulder comfortingly. It makes me feel better.

"It's okay Annie. You'll be fine." I nod reluctantly, both of us knowing that I will _not _be fine. I either have to kill or be killed. Neither of us have any choice in the matter.

He keeps his arm around my shoulder until we get back to our floor. I don't object to it, it comforts me to have another human being there for me besides Finnick and my friends and family back in District 4 who I may never see again.

When we walk into the living room we are greeted by our mentors and Dalia. There is a man with violet hair and matching tattoos, lounging on the sofa. He must be Ermin's stylist. Ermin and I flop down on the sofa next to Finnck.

"You go first." I tell him and he nods, if somewhat reluctantly.

Ermin showed trident skills, I watch Finnick's face fall when he says this, he is obviously remembering the games. I move up the sofa and place my arms around his shoulder comfortingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Shout out to ilovevampires479. Only one review last chapter, do you not like it? If you think I should improve just tell me how, leave it in a review or PM me. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!**

_10_, flashes up on screen, underneath a picture of Goliath. This is followed by a picture of Belle, _8_. Emily, _9_. Jason, _10_. Both Erle and Janey get 7. Then Ermin's face appears and I take his hand, _9_. The cheers start and I join in. I stop when my face appears, _10_. The cheers get louder and Ermin embraces me into a hug as Finnick slaps me on the back. I'm in shock, 10! That's more than I could have hoped for! I would have been happy with 8.

I nod at the comments made about me and let my thoughts wonder, _10_. _They must think I'm in with a chance_. I smile at the thought, the score has given me a new hope, elevens are hardly ever given out and twelves are never given out, they would just make that person a target. Ermin's hand makes it back into mine and I don't object to it.

* * *

I go to bed that night with a spring in my step, although I realise that tomorrow will be my last day in the Capitol, which means it's the interviews. We will each have a three-minute slot to talk to Caesar Flickerman and make ourselves appeal to the Capitol audience. It will be my last chance to get sponsors before the Games.

I wonder what my tactic will be; it will be up to Finnick and Merla to decide which suits me best.

It will be my last day before the Games, it could be the last time I see Finnick.

* * *

"Annie! Get up!" I wake up to the sound of Finnick banging on my door.

"Okay! I'm up!" I shout back.

"Meet you in the dining room in half an hour!" I hear his footsteps retreat down the corridor and drag myself towards the bathroom where I hop into a very cold shower that I can't seem to turn up.

I dry my hair so that it is just damp; pull on some faded jeans and a white top, before heading down to the dining room. I grab some soup and bread off the table before sitting down between Finnick and Ermin.

"Eat up, we need to get started." Finnick nudges me. I do as he says and we head off to get ready. We get the living room and I listen intently as Finnick tells me that I must appear kind and timid, make the Capitol pity me. If they mention him I say that we have been friends since we were little. Not best friends.

After we finish we have a quick lunch before I head off with Martial to work on my _presentation_.

He teaches me how to sit properly and enunciate my words so people will understand my District 4 accent. I bite my tongue before I do something stupid like tell him that I don't care, which would only get me into trouble, more trouble than I already am in anyway.

I try to listen intently and take it all in but my mind keeps wandering, I keep wondering about what will happen in the Games, will I make it past the first day? _I could be dead in less than 24 hours_, I try to stop the thoughts but I can't. Martial is getting frustrated with me I can tell, fortunately, according to him; I have a good posture naturally. So I make conversation until Dalia collects me. He tells me about life in the Capitol, how they all prepare for the Games, how he has so many more friends since the 65th Hunger Games. They all ask him what Finnick's like and when they can 'spend time with him' during his _visits_ to the Capitol. I try to stop the images flooding through my mind but it's hard. Luckily, he starts to ask me about my life back in District 4 and I tell him about my family until there is a knock on the door.

"That must be Dalia." I inform him and he nods for me to get it. I walk and open the door, throwing myself into Dalia's arms. I haven't seen her since the chariot ride.

"Annie!" She brushes my hair behind my ear, before pulling out of my grip and taking my hand. "Thanks Martial."

"It's my pleasure. Bye Annie."

"Bye Martial."

Dalia leads me to the remake centre, her heels clacking against the tiled floor; they are much less extreme than last time. When we arrive my prep team are waiting to get their hands on me. Dalia nudges me towards a seat in front of a mirror and they immediately get to work. I lose count of all the beauty products they use, but when I look in the mirror I still look like myself, just a perfect version of myself with rosier cheeks, fuller lips, seemingly longer eyelashes and without any spots, scars or imperfections.

Dalia helps to place the dress over my makeup and does not let me look in the mirror until she has brushed my hair and straightened it, but only slightly.

She finally lets me look into a full-sized mirror, "Wow," is all I can say. Dalia laughs.

I am in a light-blue dress fading into a dark green, with one thin strap on my right shoulder, it is adorned with shells, the rest of the dress is quite tight and wraps around my figure. It is quite plain, apart from the strap, but this seems to add to the effect. Making the eyes focus more on my features rather than my stylist's talents.

Overall, I love it and, judging by their faces, so do my prep team. Dalia just smiles kindly and slightly in awe. I slip into the backless wedges that have been left out for me. It takes a while to learn how to make them not fly off my feet at my every step. I do some more laps of the room until I feel completely comfortable and ready. I am still shaking with nerves though.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Two chapter in two days, I'm just as surprised as you are.**** Anyways, I apologise if you find this chapter bad but writing interviews has never been my strong point.** **Shout out to Night Lock15, glad you're enjoying this!**

I take my seat next to Ermin and am glad that I have makeup on, so no one will see how pale I may appear, I take deep breaths to steady myself and Ermin gives me a weird look, I roll my eyes nervously at him. He responds with a thumbs up as the lights start to dim. I sit the way Martial taught me to and smile as Caesar Flickerman comes onto the stage, this year sporting dark pink. His hair, eyelids and lips are all the same shade; he has hosted the interviews for years and has remained virtually unchanged, apart from his wig, eye shadow and lipstick which he changes every year. He is wearing the midnight blue ceremonial robe that he does every year.

He tells a few jokes to warm up the audience before calling Belle up to the stage. She looks beautiful in a short, pale yellow dress and a matching choker around her neck. She manages to stay smiling all through the interview. She laughs at Caesar's jokes and tells Caesar politely that there were many boys back home swooning over her but she just 'wasn't interested'. After her three minutes were up she sat back down as her twin brother, Goliath, was called up to the stage.

Goliath lumbers onto the stage threateningly. I watch with feigned interest as Goliath shows us how, _eager_, he is to enter the Games and kill us all. Caesar asks about his sister and he says that only one of them can bring back the 'family honour', the cameras go to Belle who nods and smiles.

Next is Jason. Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home, he responds by saying none of the girls back home are good enough for him. He is clearly playing the audience when he implies that he wants a girl from the Capitol, little does he know that this means, if he gets home, he will be doomed to the same fate as Finnick.

I pay attention to Janey and Erle's interviews but they don't leave a good impression, Erle was obviously attempting to be sullen and hostile but it made him look more arrogant than anything. Janey seemed so shy and timid but that isn't going to do her any favours sponsorship-wise, it probably won't even stop her killer when the time comes, because, as much as I hate to admit it, she has to die, as do twenty-three other children, for me to get back home.

I feel my fake nails dig into my skin as I realise whose name will be called next.

"Annie Cresta!" I can see my legs move but cannot remember moving them. My whole body moves in a daze and I barely stop myself from stumbling when I reach the stage, Caesar sees me struggling and offers out his hand, I take it gratefully and he hugs me politely before letting go of me so I can sit on the small sofa. I smile politely as Caesar starts to talk.

"So Annie, how are you finding the Capitol?"

"It's, erm, different." There are a few laughs from the crowd. "It's so much more luxurious than anywhere I've ever been, and it's so much more beautiful than you see on camera." Caesar nods encouragingly, sensing my nervousness. "The food is like I could only dream of; it's all so nice, nothing like back home."

"Speaking of home, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" I know where this going; Finnick.

"Back in District 4 my favourite thing to do is swim. I spend all of my spare time at the beach, tying ropes and enjoying the sun." There are a few moans from the crowd, obviously wishing they could have natural tans. "I enjoy fishing as well."

"Is that why you've got such a nice tan? I assumed it was a very good fake tan."

"No, it's real." I smile. "But I'm sure that I could get one just like it here, everyone's tans look so realistic." I look to the audience and see Finnick smiling at me, he gives me thumbs up and my smile grows wider for a second.

"Yes, there are some great beauticians here. And stylists too, Dalia did a great job with your dress."

"I know, she's brilliant." I look up to where the stylists are standing and Dalia is being congratulated. "It really is a beautiful design."

Caesar nods and turns to me again with a question I was expecting but still dreading. "So Annie, I have to ask, what's your relationship like with Finnick Odair?"

"Finnick? Oh, we're just friends, we've been friends forever." I wonder if anyone believes me, I know it's the truth and so do they, somewhere deep down, but they won't admit it, they want something to gossip about. For President Snow to punish us both for.

"Okay Annie, it looks like we're out of time! The very best of luck to you Annie Cresta, tribute from District Four."

I move with shaky steps back to my seat and Ermin smiles, telling me I did okay. I smile back, encouraging him as "Ermin Zale!" is called out and he struts confidently to the stage.

During his interview, the crowd barely stops laughing, Ermin and Caesar get on well and interact like a comedy double act or something. Using this method, Ermin manages to get out of all the serious questions and the audience will still sponsor him, as long as he can keep their attention in the Games. As he escapes every question I can almost see the Head Gamemaker trying to hide his frustration, I laugh along with the audience.

The rest of the interviews go by in a blur. 5. 6. 7. 8 .9. 10. 11. 12. Until finally it's over and we head back. I hug everyone straight away, telling them I want to get a good night's sleep. They understand, Martial is slightly teary, Merla tells me to do everything she and Finnick have told me over the past few days. The others just hug me and wish me luck. I turn to Ermin and he embraces me before kissing me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He tells me.

"See you then." I respond before heading down the corridor, safe in the knowledge that Finnick will follow me as soon as he can to try and teach me everything I will need to know. This suits me fine as I have no hopes of sleeping and I, unfortunately, know he will not sleep until he knows I'm safe. I don't know if I will ever be safe again, I could be dead within twenty-four hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Shout out to Night Lock15. Thanks for your reviews!**

I nod reluctantly to all of Finnick's instructions, even the one when he tells me to kill everyone I can. This will help me to get sponsors and eliminate the competition. I can't say I'm looking forward to it, more like dreading.

I would give anything to be back home, even on the days when I had to tie ropes until my hands were raw; it would still be better than this. The dread threatens to consume me, I can't sit still; I have butterflies in my stomach. I can tell Finnick is getting annoyed with my constant fidgeting but he won't tell me. I can see the glassiness of his eyes, his dread consuming him too; if I die I'll never see him again and he'll do something stupid to get back at President Snow.

He looks to his new watch, I didn't question him when he came back late at night with it; I knew it would just be another gift from one of his 'admirers'. I don't want to ever have to do anything like that if I get out. But that's President Snow's weapon, if you refuse he murders someone you love, Finnick was orphaned by that man at the age of 16. He doesn't like the gifts, I know, he has enough money to buy his own gifts. He prefers to be paid in secrets; secrets about President Snow. He hopes to one day be able to use them against him but not enough people are close to the President and he certainly is not a man who goes around giving out secrets.

"You need to get some sleep." He tells me seriously.

"You know I won't sleep." I retort, just as serious.

"You should at least try."

"But I know I won't sleep so trying would just be a waste of time. You should sleep." I put my hand on his chest and forcefully push him back onto the white sheets. He looks so out of place on the crisp, white sheets, with his tousled bronze hair and ripped jeans.

"I won't sleep safely until I know that you'll be safe while I sleep. How can I know you won't try to throw yourself through a window and die sooner than planned?"

"I wouldn't have thought of that. Thanks Finnick." I smile sweetly while he grunts at me, obviously infuriated.

* * *

We both jump at the knock at the door. I get up and answer while Finnick tries to lounge nonchalantly on the bed, I silently laugh at his casual face and his provocative pose.

"Finnick," I look to him with mock seriousness, "Get up."

"Why? Do you find this," He strikes an even more provocative pose and I laugh, "Distracting?" He winks at me and I pull my tongue out childishly.

"No comment. Just get up." He reluctantly follows my instructions, keeping his smirk on all the way through the drawn out affair that he managed to make standing up.

I open the door to see Dalia standing there, obviously coming to collect me and send Finnick off to the mentoring centre where he will send me gifts from sponsors.

He walks over to where I am and pulls me into a rough, but somehow comforting, bear hug. I put my arms around his waist before we both pull out. "How long have I got?" I ask, meaning how long before the Arena."

"All the time in the world." He says before kissing me on the head and walking down the corridor, not looking back. And, as the sentence sinks in, I start to believe it.

"You ready?" Dalia asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I switch the light off and shut the door for what could be the last time. If I return I'll stay there until I go back to my District.

* * *

We look up at the hovercraft as a ladder unfolds, Dalia clambers up before me, today in a rather sensible choice of flat sandals instead of her usual heels. I climb wearily up after her and feel my hands and feet become glued to it, held there by some invisible force. Dalia has climbed off and doesn't seem alarmed, her complete calm seems to make the frantic beating of my pulse start to slow. _If she's not worried then I'm going to be ok_. I frantically tell myself over and over as I near the top of the seemingly unbearably slow ladder. It can only have taken seconds, but to me, it felt like minutes.

When I reach the top I expect the force to drop, but when I see the lady in a white lab coat approaching me with a needle I almost faint. This must be how we get out tracker, but I guess they didn't take into account my phobia of them. Although, as the force doesn't seem to loosen I realise that they have, the force is to stop me trying to run. I look to the metal wall of the hovercraft as she gets closer, not wanting to see the thing enter my arm. The gleaming metal of the wall reflects my pale face back at me. I flinch at the cold of the needle but the woman holds my arm still. After the tracker has been placed in me I feel like my security has gone. The Gamemakers will always be able to find me. Even if I win, they won't take the tracker out.

The force is released and I stumble, _well done Annie_. I tell myself as Dalia hurries over to steady me. I sit down next to her and she pushes a plate across the table, laden with food that I couldn't eat if I tried. The butterflies in my stomach have gotten worse and I can barely sit still. Dalia looks at me sympathetically and pushes a pink milkshake across the table to me.

"You need to have something." She tells me and I reluctantly sip the drink, I don't taste the liquid as it touches my tongue, my mind is too preoccupied to care. I wonder how I'll adapt to whatever food we can find after the luxury in the Capitol.

I jump as the windows black out, before realising that we must be nearing the Arena. I try not to show my nerves, holding back the bile in the back of my throat.

* * *

"It's waterproof material, but the boots are also sturdy. Not really designed for extremes in temperature so try to get yourself a good sleeping bag. Expect woods and water of some sort."

"Okay." I look in the mirror at my black, tight-fitting catsuit with a matching jacket. It all has a purple stripe down both sides, which won't be good if we have to hide. "Water is good, no extreme temperature is good and forests are easy to hide in." Dalia nods; obviously glad that I understand the Gamemakers intentions so easily.

I see the plate descend out of the corner of my eye and Dalia looks concerned. I walk over and stop at the edge

"Thank you." I say and she scoops me up into a hug.

"Annie." She stands back, looking at me, and I believe her when she says, "You can win this. I know you probably think that all stylists will be saying that to their tributes. They probably will. But, I want you to understand that I mean it. You will come out of that Arena. I promise you. I will call in as many favours as possible to give you everything you need in there." I smile genuinely at her before stepping back onto the metal disk on the ground.

"See you in a few weeks." She says as the glass cylinder descends, enclosing me before I wave frantically back as I ascend to the Arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 70th Hunger Games begin!"

**A/N - Okay, so the Games are about to begin. Tell me what you want to happen in a review or PM and I'll try my best to write it in for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Sorry for taking so long to post this but we've had lots of revision and homework in school. Shout out to Dawn Elliot. Haven't had more than one review per chapter since 8, reviews make me write quicker and just generally make me smile. I will also reply to every review.**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, let the 70th Hunger Games begin!"_

Sixty seconds. That's how long I've got before I can run. Before I have to get to the Cornucopia and defend myself from attackers. Step off even one second before the gong goes off and the mines blow up, taking me with them.

I look around and see the 23 other children in a circle around the golden Cornucopia, all sorts of things are spilling out of it: weapons, food, drink, sleeping bags and backpacks that could be filled with anything that I could ever need.

I look around at the Arena; there is a forest off to one side that looks dark, even though the sun should be shining through it. I really do not want to go there. I would much rather spend my time by the water I can hear from behind me, but I don't turn around, for fear of missing the gong.

I adjust my stance to set myself towards the cornucopia, to the centre of the bloodbath. I am a reasonably quick runner over short distance so I might be in with a chance of being in the first few there. I will get the spears that are sticking out just past the gold metal. I can defend myself there from any attackers, and get the best things for the Pack.

I take a deep breath, looking across to where Emily is standing, looking extremely confident. I see Ermin who smiles cockily at me. I take another deep breath, just as the gong goes off.

* * *

I run, sprinting towards the glittering gold Cornucopia, the sun is high in the sky, reflecting off it into the other tributes' faces. _Good_, I think to myself, _if they can't see me, they can't kill me_. I bend down and scoop the spears up, my pace still constant. I dive into the Cornucopia and under a tarpaulin, I poke a hole in the corner with a knife that is next to me, now I can easily see through it, just in case anyone gets this far.

I hear the first of many blood-curdling screams. It cuts through me like a knife. That probably isn't the first kill, but, at first all tends to stay quiet as everyone is solely concentrating on getting something. Then the shouting starts, the screams of things like, "I'll get you 9!" the usual death threats that most of the time don't end. The thing is about screaming at the Careers, many people will stop to make sure that they can be heard. Most of them stop just long enough for someone to take aim and let go of the bowstring or spear.

I pull the tarpaulin even higher over my head as a boy enters the Cornucopia, "Come and get me 4!" it takes me a moment to realise that he means Erle, and in that moment the boy has thrown a knife into Erle's thigh and has received an arrow to the neck.

"Erle!" I scream, running with the tarpaulin draped over my shoulder and spears in hand, to where he lays on the ground, clutching his leg as tears well in his eyes. Emily looks down sympathetically and hands me a first aid kit.

"I've got your back." She says as I try to remove the knife from where it is stuck in his leg. He winces before trying to cover it up with a grim smile.

Blood coats my hands as I cover the wound in antiseptic and wrap it in gauze. Trying to remember what my mum told me when I helped at the hospital. He winces again as I tie it in a substantial knot.

I help him wearily to his feet and put his arm around my shoulder to support him. He grimaces every time he has to put weight on his wounded leg, if we have any sponsors we need some special cream or a syringe that I have seen sent into previous games.

The bloodbath is starting to die down as we awkwardly trudge through the blood-stained field, trying to step around as many bodies as possible as everyone around us steps on them, I know they're dead but these are people, children even, and they will have to go back to their families in a plain wooden box. I try not to think about it as I step over the blonde boy, who looks so peaceful in death.

I lay Erle down gently on the tarpaulin before heading out to find a sleeping bag or some kind of blanket. "Cresta!" Goliath shouts as he heads over to me, I grab onto my spear more firmly, just in case he were to try anything.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Is Erle okay?"

"I wrapped it in gauze and put some antiseptic on but he won't be able to walk straight for a while. We need that cream or syringe that gets out infection and heals the wound but I doubt we've got enough sponsors."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Goliath says as I look up at the silver parachute that's floating towards us.

"Is it mine or yours?" I ask as he reaches up and swipes it out of the air.

"Let's find out." He says as he rips into the package and takes out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid and hands it to me.

"Thanks!" I shout behind me as I run to the Cornucopia.

I reach the golden horn and kneel down next to Erle's pale, sleeping form. "Erle," I whisper and he shoots upright, his eyes flying open.

"Annie," He breathes and the colour returns to his cheeks as he sees the syringe in my hand. "Is that-"

"Yes." I tell him and he winces as the liquid drains into his system. "There," I say and stand up, "Now get some rest." I turn to walk away but he holds onto my hand.

"Don't leave me." He whispers and I look back, worried, as I kneel next to him.

He pulls my head so I am lying on his chest. It feels comfortable, natural even.

"Annie," He whispers, just as he is about to fall asleep and I look up from where I am changing the gauze, the wound having faded considerably.

He lifts my head up weakly and says, "I love you." Before he pulls me into a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Okay, I have no reasonable excuse for not writing this quick enough, I've had bad writers block and been in London for the past few days. Review or PM me if you have any ideas and I'll try my best to incorporate them. Shout outs to Dawn Elliot and Night Lock15.**

_He lifts my head up weakly and says, "I love you." Before he pulls me into a kiss._

I kiss him back with a gentle ferocity, both of our hands running through each other's hair. It takes a moment for me to realise what I'm doing. I try to justify my reasons to pull away:

_We're in the Hunger Games. We need to gather our supplies and organise camp._

Then I try to give myself reasons to not pull away. I struggle until I realise one thing:

_I love him._

The thought is enough to keep me put until he is too weak and slowly falls back onto the makeshift bed. "I love you too." I say and lean in to kiss him on the forehead before his eyes close and he falls asleep.

I gently get up and head out of the Cornucopia to where the others are gathering things. I start picking up crates of food and stacking them.

I am just propping the first up when the hovercrafts start to arrive and pick up the dead bodies that the others have previously dumped away from camp. I try not to look at the spears, arrows and all variety of weapons that protrude from their pale bodies.

When the last hovercraft has flown away the cannons start, one for every dead tribute. I count 7; not much compared to other games. That means that there are 17 tributes left, including me, and 16 of us will definitely die.

* * *

The sun tells me that it is around five o'clock when we finally open the first box; it is filled with bread. I immediately recognise the seaweed-tinted bread that we have back home, it looks just like the kind that Finnick bought me on the day of the Reaping, just less than a week ago, it feels like years. The others recognise their Districts' bread and there are other kinds that we don't recognise. We each take some and open another box to reveal all kinds of meats. We each take some and settle back down to eat.

We don't talk much, what is there to talk about? The ingenious ways in which they have killed fellow children?

* * *

Once we finish I decide to take a walk to see what kind of terrain we have. I start to trek through the woods to find some kind of animals to eat, the meat supplies won't last long and we don't know how long we'll be here for. I soon stumble upon a rabbit hole and I hear a twig snap behind me. In one fluent motion I spin around on my toes and grab my knife from my belt, slipping it into my palm before I recognise Ermin.

"Hey," I say as he takes weary steps towards me, he is obviously trying his best not to limp and I can barely see the pain on his features.

"How you feeling?" I know it's a stupid question but I really am stuck for words.

"Better." He says simply and I don't push him to give a better answer. I make him sit down on a tree stump and take the gauze off his wound which is already scabbed over, which should have taken at least a few more hours, maybe days, under normal circumstances.

I take some more gauze and antiseptic out of my backpack and set about trying to cause the least amount of pain possible as I apply the antiseptic and wrap the gauze around it.

"There you go." I say as I tie it off.

"Thanks Annie." He says.

"It's nothing." I mutter, embarrassed.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He inclines his head toward the carefully bandaged wound.

"It's just simple first aid. I've known it all my life; my mum taught me it when I was little." I stuff the plants I've collected into my backpack and haul it onto my back before heading back to the camp, Ermin in tow. As we are nearing the clearing, I remember the running water I heard before; we should go there and try for fish, I decide to pitch my ideas to the others at camp. That's when I hear the scream.

Simultaneously, Ermin and I start to run, him only limping slightly now. We reach the clearing to see a tall girl with red hair speckled with blood, tied to the metal plates which have been dug under to the thick metal pole. The others seem to be pondering over what to do with her.

"Look, there's Annie and Ermin!" Belle points in our direction.

"How you feeling Minnie?" Jason says as we near camp, causing us to laugh at his nickname.

"Is that your nickname now?" Emily chuckles as Ermin tries to decide who to glare at.

"Yep," Jason chuckles, "I felt Ermin was too long a name."

"Ahem," Belle says, inclining her head toward our captive. "We still don't know what to do with her."

"Well, what can we do with her? We can't really let her go back."

"The options are, a) kill her now, or b) torture her first." Goliath intervenes.

"What would be the point in torturing her? She has no useful information, we're not spies, we don't want to know who she's working for or any of that rubbish." Ermin points out.

"Well, how do we kill her?" Belle says, watching Goliath run his thumb up the hilt of his sword.

"Slow and painful, or fast and easy?" Emily says, quite pale, but still confident.

"Let's ask her," Goliath's lips form what could be taken for a smile but doesn't quite reach his eyes.

The girl, who had seemingly calmed down up until this point, let out a small moan of pain and fear as we all looked towards her. I have to admit, I felt absolutely sick, they were like wild dogs, eyeing up their kill. They seemed to _enjoy it_, maybe they got a burst of adrenaline as they watched the life drain out of innocent people, maybe they just wanted to get out of here alive, I quickly diminished that thought, they wouldn't have taken the trouble to tie her up in that case. Then I remembered what Finnick had told me about them:

"_They're disgusting. I hate them." I said furiously and curled into Finnick's arms as we watched the Careers torture another victim. It was the year after he had won and he was too young to be a mentor, although, President Snow had promised he would mentor the next year._

"_Annie, they can't help it." He had told me in all sincerity, "They're bred to kill, imagine if you didn't want to fish when you grew older."_

"_Everyone would be disappointed in me."_

"_Well that's how they feel about the Hunger Games." He said, and I slowly started to understand. They think it's right, they think it's what everyone has to do._

"_They won't be accepted in the community if they don't." I said and watched him nod solemnly._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Sorry for again for the slow update, but I've been overloaded with homework. So, to make up for it, here's a chapter from Finnick's point of view. Wasn't planning this but I realised I missed writing him.**

**Shout outs to Dawn Elliot, beau and beauTHG. Still open for suggestions about what you want to put Annie, Finnick, Ermin or anyone else through.**

I don't understand. She's my best friend. Why shouldn't I want her to kiss him? She obviously loves him. Either that or she's very good at manipulating the Capitol.

But, as the sponsor money shoots up, I can't help feeling protective, maybe jealous, I don't know if it actually happens in real life, the best friends falling for each other. Jealousy, am I really jealous? My best friend is in the Hunger Games and I'm sitting here wallowing in my own petty feelings.

But, as I watch the kiss gain ferocity I can do nothing, nothing but watch as she falls in love. It's quite tragic really, to think that they can never spend their lives together, one must die. And I hope with all the remains of my heart, that Annie will be the one who gets out alive.

Even if she did, could she ever love me? A broken shell of a boy? I lost my heart and all sense of morale when I first watched the life drown out of that first boy. I didn't even know his name or what his life was like. What right did I have to take his life away? His future? His family? I killed him and I still suffer for it.

I down the rest of my coffee solemnly, not feeling the heat or the blistering of my throat; I'll probably suffer for that too.

My attention is averted when Merla arrives with pizza, a luxury that I had not known before I came to the Capitol, now I often get served it by strange women that I have been 'sold' to-. I quickly diminish that thought and take the warm box from her, placing it on the desk between us.

She slides into her chair and switches her screen back on. She rewinds the tape and scans through it before her eyes catch the amount of sponsor money we have and, at the same moment, their kiss comes on the screen. She glances at me and I catch her eyes, trying not to let my feelings show on my face.

I don't do a very good job.

"I'm sorry," She says, opening the pizza box.

"For what?" I try, unsuccessfully, to look casual about it.

"You obviously have feelings for her, Finnick. There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"_Obviously_? I've only just realised!"

"How have you only just realised? You're always all over each other!"

"Because we were best friends, not because I liked her!"

Merla just sighs, leaning back in her seat.

"What's she done that for? Only one of them can win." I persist, not about to let this drop.

Merla rolls her eyes before saying, "She loves him, Finnick."

It hits me again, and Merla must notice because she whispers "I'm sorry," again.

"It's just not fair." I whine, watching as Annie lays him down as he falls asleep. "Why couldn't I have told her sooner?"

"There's no point in dreaming, Finnick. What's happened has happened – there's nothing you can do to change that. Let's just concentrate on getting her home alive."

I just nod, knowing she's right. I sit down and we start on the pizza.

* * *

I dump the box in the bin as the door opens, revealing Coral who walks in without invitation and takes my seat.

"Do you mind?" I say, inclining to my chair.

"Not particularly, you?"

"Yes, now get off my chair."

"Nope."

"So, what did you come here for, Coral?"

"I came here to ask what you think about us mentoring closer, you know, because are tributes are obviously in love." The blow hits me again, although I'm better at controlling my emotions this time and it doesn't show.

"Yeah," I mutter, "That's fine."

"Look, Finnick. For all it's worth, I hope she wins." I nod, angry at her. Doesn't she know we're supposed to want our _own tribute_ to win, not someone else's.

"We've got to keep him alive too." I say, "At least try our best; get him into the final eight at least."

"That means nine more tributes have to die first."

"Yep,"

"I'll just go tell Meralt." With a swish of her blonde hair, she was gone.

"He won't let either of them die for a while." I say, meaning President Snow.

"Why?"

"Because, if she dies, he has no one to use against me."

"But why won't Ermin die?"

"He will, just not yet."

"Huh?"

"Look, I've had enough meetings with President Snow to know that he won't let either of them die until it's killing me."

"He can't manipulate the Games though."

"You really believe that? He's the president; he can do whatever he wants and still get away with it."

"Bu-" Merla is interrupted by a scream coming from the speakers.

"What's that?" I ask, as we frantically start tapping keys until we see the District 7 girl being knocked to the ground with a blow to the head. I turn the sound down, the screams all too familiar, the screams of a dying child, pleading not to be killed. But, someone kills them anyway, because we're still suffering for someone standing up for themselves seventy years ago.

I watch, horrified, as they tie the girl to the bases.

I watch as they ponder what to do with her.

I watch as she lets out a scream of pain and anger.

I watch as Annie and Ermin arrive, I see Annie pale, go slightly green at the sight of the girl tied to the bases that they started from.

I watch as they talk about her like she's not a human being, like she's done something fundamentally wrong, besides trying to survive.

I turn away, unable to watch. It's too like my Games.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had exams and huge writers block. Plus, I have started watching Sherlock and become obsessed (it is so amazing!). Also, great news! I am now a beta! Yay! Anyways, shout outs to: Dawn Elliot and ilovevampires479.**

**Also, drop me a review, I'll read your stories?**

The girl lets out another scream and I feel a cold shiver run down my spine.

Goliath pulls out a knife and kneels down next to her. "What's your name pretty girl?" He asks, cutting off a bit of her hair and clutching the strands as he puts them in front of her face, taunting her.

She lets out a moan, struggling to sit up. Belle moves closer and unties the bonds around her hands to help her sit up. The bonds are swiftly retied around her wrists, holding them together.

"I asked you a question, pretty. Now, answer the question before things get ugly." He threatens in a low and haunting voice that makes the hairs on the back of my neck bristle.

"Scarlett."

"What a pretty name." He coos, bringing the cold knife to her skin and watching her shudder.

"Shut it." She mutters.

"What did you say to me?" Goliath snarls, slashing at Scarlett's forearm.

She grimaces and scrunches her face up in pain, though, to give her credit, she doesn't make a sound.

"Now, why did you come here, Scarlett?"

"I want to join your alliance."

"What did you get in training?" Belle intervenes.

"Eight," The girl replies with a newfound confidence.

"What did you do in training?"

"Axe throwing."

"Would you mind showing us? 'Min get the throwing axe and your sword, we don't have time for you two to get all lovey-dovey."

Ermin and I blush; he had his arm around me. We give each other a quick hug and he plants a small kiss on my cheek before walking to get the axes.

* * *

A few minutes later we stand watching as Scarlett as she readies herself to throw at the improvised target that has been carved into a tree. Ermin's sword is pressed against the base of her spine in case she tries something.

We have decided to let her into the pack if she can throw well enough, she is very bold and that can let her into trouble easily. We know, from this bold attitude, that she would not stab us in her sleep; she would not take the coward's way out of the Games. She likes a good fight, especially if she's in the centre of it.

She brings the axe back and then lets it fly; it tumbles through the air as if in slow motion before it makes contact with the middle of the target, Belle runs to retrieve it. She brings it back and the same thing happens again, dead centre.

This process is repeated until the tree is almost going to fall down on us. Belle brings the axe back, waiting for Goliath to accept her into the pack. It is quite obvious that he is leader here, and I hope that I won't have to be the one to kill him.

Goliath nods, before saying, "Welcome to the Career Pack, Scarlett. Please don't abuse the privilege because if you harm one of us we will not hesitate to tie you up again and leave you there to rot. Got it?"

Scarlett smiles, "I'll only hurt you once everyone else is gone."

"Come on," Ermin says, stowing his sword in his sheath, he heads over to the crates and we all follow.

"I see you've made a quick recovery," Emily says once we reach the crates.

"That's because I have sponsors."

"Okay, Minnie." I watch, chuckling, as Ermin grinds his teeth at his new nickname.

"Careers!" Goliath shouts from on top of the Cornucopia, we all shuffle over to the golden horn and scale it with ease, except for Belle, who struggles and eventually has to be hauled up by us.

"Would you like to explain why we're up here?" Belle asks her twin brother.

"We need to sort out what we're going to do about hunting tonight. Or do we leave some people here or do we all go hunting?"

"Last year they left the weakest at camp and they all ended up dead and the supplies stolen. But the year before they did that and were fine." Normally, the Careers leave the weakest people at the Cornucopia to guard the supplies, but last year someone had been hiding and killed them with a crossbow.

"We don't know who we're up against, the other tributes got quite low scores but they could have been hiding their true talents. Also, anyone could be waiting just outside of camp, waiting for us to leave. We can't leave the supplies." Scarlett points out.

"Okay," Goliath says, rubbing his hands together, "We'll all go. Fishgirl, sort out who will take what. The boys can take the slightly heavier stuff."

"Goliath, I'm just as strong as you, if not more. I can take just as much as you." Belle says.

Goliath smiles and looks down at her, "No you can't, Belle. I've watched you in the Gym; you're as bad as Johnny at lifting weights."

"I am not!" She shouted at him, her teeth bared like a wild animal.

"Alright, girls, calm down." Ermin intervenes. "This is neither the time nor place to start a fight."

Belle calms down and straightens out from her attacking stance and Goliath walks off casually, brushing his shoulders on his way past her.

Sibling rivalry was something I'd not seen for a while, Finnick used to fight occasionally with his older brother, Spike. I haven't thought about Spike for a while, he moved to the Capitol after Finnick's and his parents were killed in the 'boating accident'. Spike blamed Finnick for refusing to let President Snow sell his body, Spike said Finnick should have just got on with it like he did. Finnick was horrified that his brother had been forced to do as he now does. I wonder who they use against Finnick now.

* * *

I decided to give everyone an equal amount of items to stop any more fights. We each have enough to live on for a while, in case anyone gets separated, and, if anyone is killed and their supplies stolen, we will not suffer for it.

We eat quickly and quietly, the constant threat that this could be our last meal together looming. I wonder which one of us will go first, a morbid thought, I know, but it will face us soon. No one wants to die, and I don't know what Finnick will do when, _if_, I die. He must know what I'm up against and even all the sponsor gifts in the world won't save me if someone like Belle or Goliath comes after me. I wonder if anyone is already planning my death, I just hope that no one will attempt to kill me in my sleep, taking the coward's way. The Capitol doesn't like that, the more blood and gore, the better for them.

When we are all finished, we hitch our backpacks onto our shoulders, and head out of camp. I have to admit, I'm terrified. We are all desperate to win, and, when people are desperate, they will do anything, even if it means leaving their humanity behind.

**A/N – Question for you. Do you think the chapters are an okay length? It's just that I've been reading fanfics with really long chapters lately and I don't know if these are the right length. I usually aim for around 1,000 words. Do you think this is enough or too much? I would love to hear what you think!**


End file.
